


Happy Birthday Darling Jaehee

by PresidentDragon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, the boys are mentioned but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentDragon/pseuds/PresidentDragon
Summary: Jaehee awoke to soft kisses being pressed to her lips. She lifted a hand from beneath the covers to cradle MC’s cheek.“Happy Birthday, love,” MC murmured.~It's Jaehee's birthday and MC has a little surprise in store ;)





	Happy Birthday Darling Jaehee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more as a birthday present for myself than anything else. Jaehee definitely deserves all the love she can get!

Jaehee awoke to soft kisses being pressed to her lips. She lifted a hand from beneath the covers to cradle MC’s cheek.

“Happy Birthday, love,” MC murmured.

“Mmm, good morning,” Jaehee whispered back. MC gave her one final kiss before curling into Jaehee’s side. “What time is it?”

“Too early,” MC grumbled, pulling a soft laugh from Jaehee. “Go back to sleep.”

“But the cafe-”

“Don’t worry,” MC said, cutting her off. “The part-timers are handling it today. They said it’s their birthday present.”

Jaehee snorted. “I doubt it was entirely their idea.”

MC just hummed and snuggled closer. “We can check on them this afternoon, so just shhhhh,” Her hand drifted to Jaehee’s face and gently closed her eyes. “Shhhhhhh. Sleep time.”

Another small laugh rumbled through Jaehee’s chest as she snuggled closer to the woman in her arms. The two slept peacefully for another three hours or so until the sound of their doorbell startled both women awake again. MC rolled out of bed and pulled on a thick cardigan that fell to her knees.

“You might wanna get dressed, dear,” she said over her shoulder.

Jaehee yawned and rubbed her eyes. “Why? Who’s at the door?”

“I may have invited the boys over for a late morning birthday brunch.”

The doorbell rang again, somehow sounding more urgent. Jaehee glared jokingly at her girlfriend as she climbed out of bed. MC skipped over to give her a quick kiss, which Jaehee accept without complaint.

“Go on,” Jaehee laughed as another doorbell ring was followed by some knocking. “One of them will break the door down if you don’t let them in.”

“Someone should teach those boys that patience is a virtue,” MC grumbled.

~*~

The birthday brunch went about as well as it could. MC had the men help her make breakfast, saying it was their fee to eat. Jaehee watched from the kitchen counter with contented happiness and a rich cup of coffee. She spoke with Jumin about the company and her cafe. Seven joined the conversation, often derailing it with a barely connected joke. While MC cooked, she unconsciously hummed a tune from Zen’s most recent musical, which resulted in an impromptu recreation of it in her kitchen.

Brunch itself was held at the small dining room table, followed by some gifts and more conversation. A bottle of champagne may have also been involved. It ended up being nearly 2 pm when the men had to leave for various reasons. Jaehee waved goodbye from the apartment doorway while MC began cleaning up some of the mess left behind.

MC glanced up from her work when Jaehee closed the door. “Still wanna check on the cafe?”

Jaehee shook her head. “It’s probably not a good idea to show up inebriated.” She strolled into the kitchen where MC was starting some dishes and hugged her from behind. “You know, I still haven’t gotten a present from my darling girlfriend.”

“You will,” MC purred, “I just couldn’t give it with other people here.”

“Well, color me intrigued.”

MC giggled, then pushed Jaehee away gently with soapy fingers. “How about you go make our bed and turn down the lights, and I’ll be in in a minute?”

Jaehee pressed a soft kiss to MC’s cheek before pulling away. MC rinsed her hands and dried them with one of their many kitchen towels. The dishes would still need to be done, but that was a task for another day. Probably the next day. Her gift was hidden in one of the side tables in the living room, where Jaehee rarely looked.

When she entered their bedroom, Jaehee was sitting on the edge of their bed, waiting patiently. MC held her present behind her back and out of her girlfriend’s sightline.

“Alright, love, take off your shirt and to lay on your stomach.”

Jaehee obeyed, folding her shirt slowly and setting it on the floor by her feet. She tucked a pillow under her chin and wrapped her arms around it. “Like this?”

MC bit her lower lip at the sultry look her lover sent her way. “Perfect. Now just relax and let me take care of you.”

Jaehee visibly shuddered at the words. This woman was going to be the death of her. MC placed her gift at the foot of their bed, then straddled her girlfriend’s hips. Her hands worked soothing circles into Jaehee’s shoulders. One drifted upwards to pull Jaehee’s long hair aside, and the other nimbly undid the clasp on her bra. Soft lips sucked at the delicate skin of Jaehee’s neck.

She felt MC pull back for a moment, then heard a quiet click. The scent of lavender became overwhelming. Lukewarm oil drizzled onto her bare back and MC’s hands were back rubbing nonsense into her skin. A sigh slipped through Jaehee’s lips as her girlfriend worked the tension out of her body.

Slowly but surely, MC’s attention drifted from her shoulders to her lower back, then to the sides of her waist. In the year since they had opened the cafe, better eating and sleeping habits had led to a healthy layer of fat growing around her stomach. MC rolled the skin there gently between her fingers.

“I love my pretty, squishy girlfriend,” she murmured into Jaehee’s neck, making her chuckle.

“I love you too, dear.”

MC captured Jaehee’s lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. When she pulled back, she shifted to the foot of the bed and lifted up Jaehee’s ankles. She pressed her lips to each one as she tugged Jaehee’s loose skirt and panties off.

“How’re you doing up there?”

“Wonderful,” Jaehee sighed.

MC’s hands pushed slowly up the backs of Jaehee’s thighs. She massaged Jaehee’s ass for a moment while pressing kisses to her lower back. A quiet moan filled their bedroom and encouraged MC to keep up her work. She massaged and kissed back up Jaehee’s body, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“What do you want, love? I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Anything?” Jaehee’s voice sounded husky when she replied.

“Yes,” MC kissed behind her ear. “I’d do anything for you.”

Suddenly, MC found herself beneath her girlfriend, Jaehee’s legs straddling her stomach and her face close enough to count her eyelashes.

“Can I fuck you with our new toy?”

MC shuddered. “God yes, but this is supposed to be about you.”

“Don’t worry, dear, I’ll be putting those beautiful lips of yours to work.”

Jaehee pulled back to reach into the second drawer of their nightstand. Out of it she pulled a light pink dildo and a condom, which she unwrapped and rolled onto the toy.

“Ready?”

“Jaehee, darling, I’ve been ready since I woke up this morning.”

Jaehee smiled down at her as one hand slid up her thigh and under the nightgown she still hadn’t changed out of. The smile became hungrier when her hand found the wet skin of MC’s entrance.

“When did you take them off?” she said while slipping a finger inside.

“While- ah- while you were saying goodbye.” MC’s breath hitched when Jaehee dipped another finger in.

“Hm, sneaky.” Jaehee pulled her fingers out and sucked them lewdly. “I like it.” She slowly pressed the toy halfway in, making MC squirm beneath her. “Good?”

“Yes,” MC hissed.

“Ok. Tap my thigh twice if you need me to move.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Jaehee was straddling MC’s head, waiting for hands on her hips.

MC clutched her hips hard and pulled her down. She flicked at Jaehee’s clit with her tongue, then pulled it between her lips and sucked. Jaehee rolled into the feeling, releasing a loud groan.

Jaehee pulled the toy almost completely out of her girlfriend, then shoved it back in. She fucked MC at a furious rate. MC growled and gasped into Jaehee’s clit, sending wonderful vibrations through her body.

Without instruction, Jaehee’s hips rutted against MC’s mouth. MC released her clit to lick inside her entrance. One hand released its death grip on Jaehee’s hip to rub circles in her clit as MC’s tongued fucked her at the same pace Jaehee set earlier.

Jaehee was falling closer and closer to her orgasm, and judging by the tension in MC’s legs so was she. The stream of “yes”es and “good”s from her lips turned to a high pitched moan as she came. Her legs clutched MC’s head as she licked and rubbed her through her orgasm. Jaehee did her best to keep up the pace of her hand, and soon after her high she felt MC tense beneath her and felt, more than heard, her pleasured cry.

As the tension left her body, Jaehee flopped to the side. MC gulped a few breaths before saying, “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Jaehee panted, tossing the toy aside.

MC shifted so she lay face to face with Jaehee and snuggled into her side. They lay there for a minute, afternoon sun streaming through the cracks in their curtains. When their highs passed, they were left feeling sweaty and a bit sore.

“We should shower,” Jaehee murmured into MC’s hair.

“I don’t wanna moooooove,” MC whined.

“What if I make it worth your while?”

MC glanced up to see a sly grin on her girlfriend’s lips. She leaned up to wipe it off with a kiss. Jaehee’s hands traced MC’s thighs to finally rest on her waist.

“I’ll shower,” MC said when she broke off the kiss. “But only because I feel gross.”

Jaehee laughed. “So my seduction had no effect on you? How troubling.”

MC straddled Jaehee once again, leaning down so her hair created a curtain around their faces. “I never said that,” she said before pulling her lover into yet another heated kiss.

It was another thirty minutes before they finally showered.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written fanfiction before, but I figured it's never too late to try something new. I've got a few other explicit fics in the works, then hopefully I'll get some gen/teen fics out there. Thanks for reading! Kudos would be greatly appreciated! Oh, and it'd be cool to follow me on tumblr @PresidentDragon and @PresidenDragon-art, or on twitter @prezDragon!!


End file.
